Whatever You Like, Lucky Sugarbaby
by Compelled
Summary: Namine has a sugardaddy. His name is Xemnas.


"Good afternoon, Princess. Would you require anything this morning?" Namine glanced up at the quiet voice from through tulle curtains, and giggled lightly. Zexion was blurred by pink bed-curtians, like a fairy in smoke.

"No need for such formalities, Zexion. The only thing I need right now is-" She stopped as the door opened, and smiled Zexion off. The boy ducked quietly through the door with a respectful nod at Superior. A pair of lovely golden eyes was peeking at her, and she propped up on her pillows, breasts barely exposed through a sheer white silken nightgown.

"Papa Bear." She smiled and the man took his nickname as permission. He climbed and hovered over the small girl.

"Good afternoon, SpiderMonkey." Xemnas replied, settling over her hips. She ran small, spindly fingers over his cheekbones.

"What are we doing today?" She asked, casing baby blues up at hi tanned face. The face that no matter what always made her blush. He was so handsome, and of all the girls he could have, he had picked her. The age difference was there, but only slight. 6 or 7 years, everything was legal, and that's all that mattered.

"Whatever you like, of course. Is there anything your heart desires?" Xemnas smiled at her blush as he spoke, the tinkling of dusty pink along her cheekbones that was, as customary, his greeting when he entered a room she was in.

She shook her head, and he rolled out of his straddled postion over her so she could get up. Namine slid onto her stool infront of the large mirror, skimming a finger over a Daisy, glancing into the mirror back at Xemnas. He picked up a brush and pulled it gently through her hair. Namine smiled wide, letting her eyes fall shut as the brush was set down and strong fingers ran over her neck. These moments of bonding were her favorite.

"Can we go out today?" Namine asked, lacing small fingers through long ones.

"Of course! Just get dressed and meet me for breakfast." Xemnas replied, in a joyful tone. Her pixie face was overcome with a remnicent expression as she aplied her make-up. Xemnas was her everything, her King in Shining Armor. He had saved her from the dismal life she had lived with that punk Roxas, bringing her from the ghetto to the suburbs. Trade in her rags for riches. Abuse for Appreciation. She tightened the strap on her Prada heel and walked down to the dining room.

A stack of perfect pancakes was in her place, and Xemnas sat next to her sipping black coffee and reading over a report. As soon as her foot stepped onto the carpet of the dining room the report was gone, and his attention was on her once again. That was how it was suppose to be. Work was not to get in the way of his Princess.

"Where would you like to go today, Namine?" She adored the way he said her name. He made it sound like the name of a angel out of a Italian opera.

"Shopping, perhaps? Maybe just for a drive..." Xemnas nodded in approval, as she finished off a strawberry. He stood and held out his arm gallently, and she took it with a carrying giggle.

A black limo was already parked infront the large double doors of the mansion. Xemnas helped her into the car, catching a flash of light purple underwear. After a few delays and teasing pinches, they settled in the seat, close and cuddly. Xemnas poured a glass of champagne, and threw an arm around Namine.

"You do enjoy being with me, don't you? If you ever want to go back you know you can. Sometimes I worry you feel like a prisoner with me." Xemnas muttered, staring intently out the window, a trace of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Of course I don't want to go back there! I love it here, with you, I love you." Namine let her short, polished fingernails drag over the inside of Xemnas' thighs.  
"I know I don't need to, before you protest, but I'm going to prove it to you."

Namine carefully unbuttoned his pants, yanking a few tissues toward her before getting to work. By now she knew exactly what to do, exactly what he liked. She has several approaches planned out, different ways to get to him to cum using what he liked. She'd never given blowjobs before meeting Xemnas, it had seemed disgusting to her; but he was so clean, so nice looking that she changed her mind; so all she knew how to do was he liked. It was what she was best at. Today she decided to go the opposite way, start strong then tease, incase they were interrupted. She fluidly took, moving backwards until she was teasing the tip. Namine quickly cleaned up, slamming back the rest of a glass of champagne, and crawling up to kiss Xemnas again. He cooed over her, thanking her by kissing her back fiercly. They pulled up outside a large designer store, and Namine squealed and ran off inside, with Xemnas following her with a small smirk-like grin.

They shopped for a few hours, Xemnas sitting back and enjoying her childlike amazment when he simply smiled, nodded, and slidover his shiny plastic.

"I said you could have whatever you like." He smiled, leading her back to the limo and lounging in the seat.

"My sugar Daddy." She purred, slinking up by his side in a new dress.

"That's my baby." He replied, kissing her head.

Whatever You Like is by T.I. .com/watch?v=SCHiW-SYA-A Sugarbaby is by Morningwood. .com/watch?v=65Ph56_Ubeo Namine is inspired in this fic by Britney Spears in 'Lucky'. I suggest you watch the link. .com/watch?v=LRlw9jqyZ4c 'Spider monkey' is taken from the movie Twilight. 'Cause I sooo wanted things to get a step more awkward and have Bella call Edward Papa Bear. xD Daisy's are for innocence.

[b]This is not to be taken seriously in anyway. It's crack. The crackiest crack I've ever written. Thank you for your time.[/b] 


End file.
